


Rescue

by galapagos



Series: Dear hearts and gentle people [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Rescue Mission, someone needs a hug, the violence warning might be a bit but safety first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the Silver Shroud quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

“If you touch him, I will end you,” she growled.

 

Sinjin laughed but his laughter was cut short when he heard the scared mutterings of his people.

 

“God, it really is the Silver Shroud,” one said.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” whimpered another.

Kent’s eyes were wide with fear and shock as the raiders fled. He was certain Sinjin was going to kill him now. Kent squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the final blow. One shot rang out and he heard a heavy thud behind him.

 

He looked behind him to see Sinjin lying there, most of his head spread across the floor. He felt like vomiting. He got to his feet shakily while Shroud ran up the stairs.

 

“Kent, you okay?” she asked.

 

“I’ve never been so happy to be anybody in my entire life.”

 

“I’m just glad I got here in time.” 

 

“You and me both, Shroud,” Kent said. “I’m giving up, all of it. Crime fighting, everything.”

 

“What?”

 

“I knew it was bad out here but… I don’t think even the Silver Shroud could fix this disaster area. You’ve been a good friend to me and I just put you and myself in danger. It was weak and foolish and I shouldn’t have done it. You could have been killed and...” His voice caught.

 

Shroud said softly, “Friends are not a weakness.”

 

“Maybe you’re right, but… I’m tired, I just want to go home.”

  
“Oh Kent,” she said a stepped forward and hugged him gently. “Come on, I’ll take you home,”  she said in her Silver Shroud voice, one arm draped over his shoulder as she lead him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Romance or not, it's ridiculous you can't give this poor guy a hug after you rescue him.


End file.
